disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin, also known as "The Chicken Man," is a greedy toy collector and an antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 1999 film Toy Story 2 ''and in Toy Story Of Terror. He is voiced by Wayne Knight. Background Physical Description Al is a middle-aged stubby fat man, with balding brown hair turning to gray. He has a mustache and goatee and wears glasses. He is usually seen wearing short-sleeved dress shirts, white inside shirt, dark pants, black shoes, and a wristwatch. In his Chicken Man form for his commercials, he wears a white chicken costume consisting of a red comb, giant white eyes with small black pupils, and orange beak. Personality Al is considered to be very greedy and very funny at the same time. However, unlike Sid Phillips, who breaks toys and uses them for scary experiments, or The Prospector, who is just mean, Al is very smart and collects toys in his own kind of way. He never breaks them or throws them around to the point that they lay on the ground broken. Instead, Al sells off the toys after kidnapping them to do his evil plot. Appearances Toy Story 2 He first appears trying to convince Andy's mom to sell him Woody, well because he didn't succeed, he stoll Woody and tried to sell him along with Bullseye, Jessie and Stinky Pete to the toy musiem in Tokyo, Japan. He later showed his best behavior when Woody's leg was broken and he called Geri to fix his leg. He appeared succesful for the last time carying Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and Pete in a case to the airport. His last appearence was when he cried that everything costs in his shop one buck. Toy Story of Terror '']]More than ten years later, Al is still concerned with completing his Roundup Gang collection, and places the winning bid on Ron Tompkins' auction for a cowboy doll snatched from one of his motel patrons by his pet iguana, Mr. Jones (ironically the same one he had once attempted to steal). As his address signifies, he remains the owner of Al's Toy Barn. After Woody was rescued by Jessie and Ron got exposed by Bonnie and her mom as being a crook, Ron was unable to send any of his stolen toys out. Al was originally planned to appear in the special, but was cut for timing reasons.Twitter Disney/Pixar released a deleted scene in storyboard form illustrating this. In this scene, Al is shown wearing his chicken suit, rejoicing as he sees on his laptop he has won the auction for Woody. A news article on the wall indicates that Al's Toy Barn has gone bankrupt, and it is implied he lives at his mother's house. This may not be canon however, since as indicated above, he still has the address of his store in the final film. Trivia *Al's license plate reads "LZTYBRN," which is "Al's Toy Barn" minus the vowel letters. It is also the actual license plate of Ash Brannon, co-director of ''Toy Story 2, according to the Toy Story 2: Special Edition commentary. *Al's last name is revealed on the nameplate on his office desk. Additionally, when he is done taking pictures, he answers his cellphone, and Mr. Konishi can be heard saying his full name. *When Al finishes his conversation with Mr. Konishi over his phone, he says, "Don't touch my mustache," which is a mnemonic of how to say "You're welcome" in Japanese. *According to a Disney Adventures Magazine, the reason why Al was obsessed with toys is because his parents never allowed him to play with such toys as a kid. *Both Al and his toy store were mentioned at the end of the Buzz Lightyear commercial in the first Toy Story movie. *Ironically, Wayne Knight (the voice of Al), shortly after this film, got to voice another one of Toy Story 2's "villains," the Evil Emperor Zurg for the TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. **Because Wayne Knight was bearded at the time of the film's production, the Pixar staff chose to give Al McWhiggin a goatee. *In Toy Story 3: The Video Game (PS3 or Xbox 360 version), a trophy (or achievement) has the name "The Collector" with Al on the image, despite the fact that he didn't appear or was even mentioned in Toy Story 3. *Al's car is mostly based on the 1956 Ford Mystere concept. **It bears some resemblance to Flo. *In Al's apartment, he has an abstract painting, which makes a cameo to Tuck and Roll and Dot from A Bug's Life. Gallery Tumblr m61gnbRPsW1qgwqw9o1 500.gif|Al doing his commercial Al Taking Woody.jpg|Al about to steal Woody Al Sleeping.png|Al sleeping Al on the Phone.jpg|Al talking on the phone with Mr. Konishi Al Taking Pictures.jpg|Al about to take pictures AIOOO2.jpg AIOOO6.jpg|Al impressed that Woody was fixed "just like new" AIOOO4.jpg|Al upset that Woody's arm fell AIOOO7.jpg AIOOO9.jpg|Al waiting for the door to open while losing patience AIOOO8.jpg|"Shower? *sniff* Ooh, I can skip the shower". 830px-200px-Toystory2-disneyscreencaps com-9848.jpg|Al upset that his plan to take Woody and the rest to the museum in Japan failed References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Pixar villains Category:Toy Story characters Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes